Safe
by Ligeia Resurrected
Summary: Beauty Tricks drabble, now a multi-chapter story. Based on a prompt on Tumblr and a gender bender AU I made on Tumblr, too. Lokiah is riding through a snow storm in the mountains when she sees an unconscious man lying on the ground. She brings him, Beau, home where he's to be her servant. Fem!Loki's name is Lokiah and Male!Belle's names is Beau.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Based on a prompt from otpprompts from Tumblr. **Person A lives independently somewhere in the secluded mountains. (Perhaps after going for a hunt) They're walking back to their cabin through the nasty winter weather. However, on their trek home, they encounter Person B, who is a stranger to them, laying unconscious in the snow. After checking to see if they were still alive, Person A decides to carry them rest of the way to their log cabin to try and help them. Whatever happens after that is up to you.** When I read that, I thought of a gender bender AU I made on Tumblr. I might continue the story, so I'm leaving this in progress. I named Female!Loki as Lokiah.

* * *

The storm is getting worse, a blizzard grows stronger. Lokiah needs to arrive to her secluded castle soon. The snow is obscuring her vision. Her raven black hair dances wildly in the wind, collecting snowflakes. Even dressed in her warm, fur clothing, the cold still bites.

Lokiah travels through the growing storm by horseback. A small cart behind her carries her kill, a deer she hunted.

Ahead of her, she's able to see enough to spot someone lying in the snow. His clothing helps him stand out. The man isn't moving as she comes closer. Stopping beside him, Lokiah dismounts then checks if he's still alive. She feels the drumming of his heartbeat, pulse weak but still there.

She looks at the man. He has handsome features, admitting to herself. She runs her fingers through his brown curly hair. Snow has melted in his beard. He's also slightly blue from the cold. She squeezes his arms, learns he is strong. Her hands travel south and feels his calloused hands. Perhaps he was a servant? Hm.

Lokiah thinks it over then decides to bring him to her castle. She could use an extra pair of hands, someone to take orders. She stands and picks up the man, her arm around him. He's heavy as she places him on her horse. Once settled, Lokiah takes a couple of breaths then mounts. She holds him close and rides through the blizzard, close to home.


	2. Chapter 2

Beau stirs, waking up. He sits up as he rubs his eyes. Something's odd and different. His hands feel soft fabrics of blankets and a bed sheet. Beau opens his eyes and learns he's not where he remembers. The last memory he recalls is walking in the storm, freezing, before pasing out. Now, he's in a messy but warm chamber, complete with an abandon spider web and a thick dust coated window.

What's happened? Who has brought him here?

Beau moves away the covers and immediately feels the cold on his bare body. Whoever saved him has also stripped his clothes. He pulls a random blanket and conceals himself. With one arm free, he leaves the bedchamber in search of… _something,_ answers of why and how he's here.

Beau wanders in several corridors, lost in this mysterious labyrinth. A castle, he guesses. He keeps walking aimlessly until sounds capture his attention. Beau follows to its source. At the dining room table, he sees a woman eating a meal. As beautiful as she is, he holds the blanket closer and scans the room is there's anyone else present, more particular another man.

"Don't worry, sir; it's only you and me here," she says looking at her plate. The woman has heard him before he even entered the room. She cuts a piece of venison then chews before making eye contact.

His eyebrows furrow. "Who are you? How did I get here?"

The woman stands in a proud manner. "I am Lokiah, Princess of Asgard. I'm the one who saved you."

 _Princess?_ He bows some. "Where are my clothes?" he asks a little too loudly.

"They were wet. I took them off, so you could get warm."

Blinking, he asks, "You saw me naked?"

The woman rolls her eyes and walks around the table. "Oh, calm yourself. It's not like I don't know what a man looks like. And if I had not, you may not have been here talking to me, not to mention getting one of my beds wet."

She moves in ostentatious steps. Her long emerald dress murmurs against the floor. Lokiah's vibrant green eyes are locked on his.

Beau swallows, trying not stare at her swaying hips.

Lokiah stops in front of him looks in his blue eyes. "What's your name?"

He clears his throat. "I'm Beau French. I came from a village called Avonlea."

"You're not a nobleman." She takes his free hand, feeling his rough skin. "Such men do not have calloused hands. What's your occupation?"

Beau snatches his hand back. "If you must know, I was a servant and _just_ earned my freedom. I started living my dream of seeing the world until you brought me here.

"Thank you, Princess Lokiah, for saving my life. I want to go now, so return my clothes then I'll leave."

"There's only one flaw in your plan, Beau. A strong blizzard is raging. It could be days maybe even weeks before it's safe to go."

For a moment, Beau doesn't speak. " _What?_ "

He hurries to the nearest window and sees the powerful storm. Crushed, he watches his dream being delayed. Beau has waited so long to see the world and now he has to be patient a while longer. He presses his back against the wall, defeated.

Beau looks at her with sad eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Lokiah stands before him. "I didn't save you to be kind. I live in this secluded castle alone. There is much to be done. I brought you here to help, to be my servant." Grabbing his face and bringing it close to hers, she continues, "I don't care that you earned freedom. You're here to serve me. When the blizzard dies, I _might_ let you go. Until then, you will obey me."


End file.
